Falling In France
by Meganiona
Summary: Set after Hannibal Rising. 2 years after ending his vendetta in Canada Hannibal returned to France and meets a pretty young French girl whom is in danger from her own father. Will she turn out to be as vunerable as she seems? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Falling In France.

Summary- Set after Hannibal Rising. 2 years after ending his vendetta in Canada Hannibal returned to France and meet and pretty young French girl whom is in danger from her own father. Will she turn out to be as vunerable as she seems?

Chapter one.

He is watching her again. Hannibal watches her, the girl, from the window of a coffee shop in France. She works at the flower cart opposite the shop and he has recently begun watching her work in the mornings whilst getting his morning fill of caffeine. She is so very beautiful. Her black hair is long and strait. It sweeps across her back as she moves and contrasts well with her perfect peaches and cream complexion. Her eyes. They remind Hannibal of his own, though they are blue, as they have a reddish glow about them. Curious. Her full pink lips part to reveal two rows of pearly white teeth, as she smiles politely at her customers and thanks them. She is a medium height and slender, but rounded in all the places a woman should be. She looks young, no more than 18.

-Switch POV-

He is watching her again, that boy across the street. He has been there every morning for the past three days, watching her work. She is smart though, and gives no indication she has noticed him staring. She does not look at him to check he is watching because she knows he is; she can feel his eyes roaming her body. At that thought, a slight blush rises on her cheeks. She is aware that she is pretty, but not so much that he should have any interest in her. She can tell he is a handsome man from the few glimpses of him she managed to get. He looks about her age, 18. Hmmm...

-Switch POV-

Hannibal is tired of waiting now. He needed to speak to her, this enchantress. She had no right to make him feel so... happy? He pays for the vanilla coffee he had been sipping at and leaves, swiftly. He crosses the road and she notices him, turning his way as she realises he is walking towards her.

-Switch POV-

He is walking towards her! What should she do? Tsk. Stop being silly. Just smile at him like any other customer. As he approaches she sees that she was right. He really is handsome.

-Switch POV-

She smiles at him politely and he smirks crookedly back. '' Good Morning, Madame'' He speaks French fluently, no doubt her native language.

''Hello, Monsieur. How might I help you?'' she replies, hesitantly. He briefly wonders at her angel's voice before inhaling subtly and catching her scent 'it is intoxicating', he thinks to himself. Clean skin, Fresh Dairy Cream and... Roses. Delicious.

''Well, Madame I was wondering... do you sell red roses by any chance?'' he asks. Laughing inwardly at his private joke. She doesn't seem to notice.

''Of course, Monsieur. They are just around here.'' She said, leading him around the back of the cart where there was a table and a stool. Upon the table were some freshly cut red roses. ''Here you are, Monsieur''.

''Thank you. And, please, call me Hannibal.'' He smiles slyly when she blushes. 'What a beautiful colour' he thinks. The dark shade of red makes him slightly hungry. Unfortunately she recovers quickly and turns to pick a rose from the bunch.

''Ouch!'' she yelps. ''Oh my, I am terribly sorry monsieur. I have missed a thorn on this rose.'' She rushes through her words quickly. The sight of her hurt upsets Hannibal. He reaches for her hand and lifts the injured finger to his face. One small bead of blood was forming and began to make its journey down the length of her finger. He watches it intensely for the briefest moment before pressing his lips to it and swiping his tongue up her finger to rid her of the blood. 'A positive'.

-Switch POV-

She stares up at him in wonder as he tastes her blood and kisses her wound. His eyes flick up and bore straight into hers. She is shocked at the colour. Red around the pupil. Just like her own eyes, though hers are blue. What does that mean? ''Th... Thank you, Monsieur.'' She stuttered. Why was she so nervous?

''it was...'' His eyes flickered to her finger and then back into her eyes, ''my pleasure, Madame.'' Her heart skipped a beat just then, she was sure.

''well, I am glad to have assisted you. I must be going now'' she said quietly before locking her cart and scurrying away, avoiding his dark eyes.

-Switch POV-

Hannibal watched her leave, confused. But his handsome features betrayed nothing of his emotions.

End of chapter.

[A/N- please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you.]


	2. Chapter 2

Falling In France.

Chapter Two.

She got home earlier than usual. She tended to stay out quite late, as to avoid her drunken father. It had been that way ever since the death of her mother, 4 years ago. Her father now drank himself into a rage every evening and so she rarely came home until she was sure he would be sleeping. This night, however, she was sure she would have to face him. She could protect herself very well, but she would not harm her father.

She braced herself as she opened the door to her home...

-Switch POV-

He watched her enter her home, earlier than usual. Hannibal had done this every since he saw her for the first time three days before. He had to make sure she was safe, he just couldn't have her hurt. When he was satisfied that she would come to no harm, he returned to his apartment not too far from where she lived.

-Switch POV-

She was right.

When the door closed behind her and the hallway light was turned on, she felt a blow hit her hard in the abdomen. She crumpled to the ground but otherwise showed no sign of the pain she was in. She had learnt it was better to stay silent and endure it than to cry or try to run. So that is what she did. For what felt like hours she lay on the floor silent as her father beat her and shouted insults in her face. After a while the alcohol forced him into a deep slumber and she stood, barely, to make her way upstairs. When she finally reached her room she dropped to the ground and let the heavy fog of sleep take her.

-Switch POV-

Hannibal reclined in his comfortable living room chair, thinking. He hadn't killed in such a long time, not since he had his final vengeance in Canada, 2 years before. He was itching to kill once more but that girl was more important. That girl whose name he has yet to know. That girl whose name he shouldn't even care to hear, but yearns to. Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow, he would know her name. With that thought and a small smile, he lifted himself from the chair and went to bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

-Switch POV-

She woke with a groan. Her father had never before beaten her so badly. She wasn't sure she could make it into town to work. But she had to. How else would she make a living? Eventually she made it to the bathroom. She washed and combed her long hair, but left it down as to hide the worst of the facial bruises. She then dressed and grabbed her purse. She had to sit whilst making her way down the stairs as the pain grew too much. She was glad, then, that nobody could see her as she was sure she looked hilarious. Her father was still unconscious at the foot of the stairs and bile rose in her throat as she remembered the events of the previous night. She stepped over him and left the house, off to work.

-Switch POV-

Hannibal woke from a satisfying sleep. He was surprised, but glad, that the girl had managed, unknowingly, to keep his nightmares at bay. He decided, moments later, that it was time to ready himself for the day ahead and so he did just that before heading out to the flower cart and waiting for the girl.

-Switch POV-

She was glad that she did not live to far from her flower cart as her bruised body protesting more with every step she took. When the cart came into sight, however, her whole body froze in shock. HE was there. That boy. Waiting. For her? He watched her as she willed her body to move again and she approached him, limping slightly.

-Switch POV-

Hannibal watching her approach, limping and covered in bruises. How could that be possible? She was fine the night before and he had watched her make her way home. He felt his blood boil as he realised- this had happened to her at home! He felt a strong surge of remorse flood his senses. He had left her last night, thinking she would be safe. He had been wrong and he would not make that mistake again.

-Switch POV-

When she reached him, she thought she saw a flicker of something cross his face and then disappear. Remorse? Maybe. ''Good morning, Monsieur.'' She said, her throat sore and her voice hoarse from crying silently during the night.

''And to you. May I ask... what happened to you? You can barely walk, my dear.'' His voice sounded strange to her. As if he was barely containing some strong emotion.

''why, I am fine, Monsieur. Just a bruise or two. I fell down the stairs during the night. I am terribly clumsy at times.'' She ended the lie with a nervous giggle. It sounded fake, even to her. He wasn't fooled, she could tell.

-Switch POV-

He wasn't fooled. He could tell she was lying to him. But, why? To protect her abuser, maybe?

-Switch POV-

She opened her cart while he watched her in silence. He followed when she walked around to the back of the cart and seemingly out of nowhere two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. The boy -Hannibal, was it? - sighed, frustrated. ''who did this to you, dear one?'' he demanded, calmly.

''n... no-one. I fell.'' She stuttered, adamant.

''so stubborn'' he muttered.

She turned and pushed away from him and he nearly stumbled backwards. ''Monsieur! I barely know you. You do not even know of my name!'' she huffed, blushing. She turned her back to him and wrapped her arms across her chest.

-Switch POV-

He was shocked, to say the least. She was very strong for a young woman. He reached out and brushed his fingers across her bare shoulder gently, minding the bruises. He heard her sigh and she turned. ''Yes, Monsieur?''.

''As I have requested, call me Hannibal, dear one. Now, please. Tell me your name.'' He whispered the last part gently.

''M... My name is Celeste, Hannibal.''

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling In France.

Chapter Three.

Hannibal was stunned. Well, as stunned as he could be. Her name and his name spoken together, through her lips, in her voice. It was heaven. ''Celeste...'' He murmured. The taste of her name on his tongue was exquisite.

''Yes, Hannibal?'' she replied, much less upset than before.

''Please, dear Celeste. Tell me. Who did this to you?'' he whispered, his eyes hypnotic, only inches from her face.

-Switch POV-

Celeste couldn't resist his penetrating gaze and his clever tongue. ''My... My Father, Hannibal. It was my father.'' She sighed, defeated. Then she had an idea. She looked up swiftly to meet his gaze with an equally intense one. ''You. Can't. Tell. Anyone.'' Her eyes flickered for a moment, beginning to water. ''please, Hannibal'' she whispered before looking towards her feet.

-Switch POV-

Hannibal caught a glimpse of tears forming in her beautiful eyes and felt a part of him wince in pain. He couldn't resist reaching out to lift her bruised face back up to meet his. When their eyes met once more, Hannibal began to lower his head towards hers, his eyes on her lips.

-Switch POV-

Celeste felt Hannibal's lips descend down on hers and hesitated. Did she want this? Of course she did. When their lips finally met, their surroundings faded completely. It was just him and her. Hannibal and Celeste. Their lips moulded and moved together like complicated dance steps being finally perfected. It felt... right. Like love. Wait, love? It can't be... can it?

-Switch POV-

Hannibal was happier than he had been in years. Happier than he had been since childhood. Happier than he had been, since Mischa. Her lips meshed with his own in a passionate embrace and a fire came to life inside of him. He wanted her. He needed her. But... it was more than just that. Much more. He felt protective of her. Possessive, maybe. He wanted to hold her, cherish her, love her. Wait, love? It can't be. Can it?

-Switch POV-

When she opened her eyes several seconds after the kiss had finished, she saw a glint of something in his eyes. ''Monsieur Hannibal...'' she began.

''yes, dear one?'' he encouraged.

''it is time for me to close the cart now and... Well, will you stay with me a while?'' she asked quietly.

He chuckled and said '' why, of course my little lamb. Where would you like to go?''

''umm, the park? It is beautiful this time of year, you see'' she explained with a shy smile.

-Switch POV-

They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence during their walk in the park. That is, until she groaned and touch her free hand to hair abdomen, for the second time. Hannibal, alarmed, guided her to a bench and sat her down, a concerned look on his face. ''what is it, _mon petite cheri_?'' he asked. ''Let me see...''

''Its fine, Hannibal. Please.'' She protested. But he had already begun lifting her shirt to reveal several inches of bruised and cut flesh.

''HE did this to you. Last night?'' he asked, seemingly calm. But he knew she could see the anger blazing behind his eyes.

''yes.'' She whispered, covering herself up self-consciously. He knew what had to happen now. Her father had to die. Sooner or later. Preferably sooner.

-Switch POV-

''Then you cannot return home alone.''

''But, Monsieur-''

''-Hannibal'' he interjected.

She sighed and took a deep breath, wincing as she did so. ''Hannibal, it is my home. I cannot simply get up and leave... besides, I have nowhere else to go. And-''

''you are more than welcome to come and stay with me for a few days, dear one.'' He offered.

''but, that would be inappropriate and-''

''no. It would be safe.'' She huffed, he was right, after all.

''what about my things?'' she asked.

'' we will go and collect them. Together.'' He smiled encouragingly.

''well...'' Celeste thought it over for a brief moment. ''okay, then Hannibal. But you have to give me your word that I will come to no harm.''

''My dear Celeste...'' he placed his palm on the undamaged side of her face and said, ''you will come to no harm whilst I am able to prevent it. I promise you that.''

''hmmm... okay then. Let's go.'' she smiled cheerfully, even though it hurt to do so.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her and walked with her supported in this way until they got to her home. She visibly began to shake when he let go of her, despite the late afternoon heat. He noticed this and grasped her hand reassuringly. They both entered the house and she closed the door behind them. Hearing nothing, she sighed, relieved. Hannibal, however, was still cautious. ''One moment Hannibal.'' She whispered before making her way upstairs. Once in her room she grabbed a suitcase from the floor of her closet and filled it with anything she would need: Clothes, toiletries, make up and her diary. When she had finished she placed a doll on the top. The doll her mother had made for her so long ago. A tear made its way down her cheek before she closed the suitcase and walked out of the room; possibly, for the last time.

-Switch POV-

When Hannibal saw her, he rushed up the stairs and took the suitcase from her, taking her hand in his free one. They reached the door and Hannibal let go of her hand to open it for her when he heard a scream. He swivelled around, releasing the suitcase. Celeste's father hand pulled her to the ground and was now gripping her by the hair. He made to save her but Celeste got there before he could. She swung her legs out from under her and tripped her father up. He large man bellowed and fell to the floor. Celeste jumped up from the floor and rushed into Hannibal's waiting arms. He pushed her behind him and looked door at the growling man on the floor. HE did this to HIS Celeste. He would pay. But not now. ''Sir, you are a disgracefully unfit parent and your daughter will be coming to stay with me. Is that understood?''

The ugly man ignored him and looked past him, at his daughter. He glared at her and Hannibal felt a rush of anger. The ugly man coughed and said ''NO ONE IS TAKING THAT BITCH AWAY FROM ME. HEAR THAT WHORE?'' he calmed slightly and continued, ''you belong to me bitch. So, who is this? Your Boyfriend? Ha! He won't want you for long. Not after he's fucked you!'' the ugly man started to laugh and Celeste looked at the ground, dismayed.

Hannibal looked down on the man and said, ''Yes. Laugh. But remember this, NO-ONE hurts my Celeste. No-one. But you have... haven't you? Well, then, you won't be laughing long, old man.'' Hannibal wanted to elaborate, tell the man exactly what was going to happen to him, but his Celeste needed him. He turned and took her in his right arm, carrying her, and held the suitcase in his left. Then, like that, he took her home. To his apartment.

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling In France.

Chapter Four.

Stepping over the threshold of his modern styled apartment, Hannibal gently set Celeste on her feet. ''the bedroom is just through there'' he pointed towards his usually private domain, ''and that is where you will be sleeping Madame, if you have no objections. I assure you it is comfortable.'' He paused to witness her reaction.

She appeared calm. ''but, monsieur Hannibal, I could not take your room. Where will you sleep?''

''Do not worry yourself over me, dear one. I shall be comfortable enough in the lounge.'' He assured her. She seemed to give in and accept his wishes, ''Now. If you would like to bathe then you may, of course, do so. The bathroom is just through there. I shall prepare a light meal while you relax.'' He looked into her eyes for an affirmative and saw desire there. For a hot bath, he supposed.

''Ok, Hannibal.'' She whispered. His eyes never left her as she went to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, he took her case and left it in his room, by the silken sheets of his bed. He smiled; she would be very comfortable here, indeed.

-Switch POV-

She undressed quickly, holding her breath to quiet the soft gasps escaping her lips as the rough material rubbed on her sore skin. Her back and neck were damaged the most and she ached with every movement she made. The hot water soothed her tense muscles as she lowered herself into the steaming water.

She thought of Hannibal, how his eyes read hers and how he seemed to know everything she wanted, everything she needed. Everything she desired. She desired him, she thought. She was surprised at the sudden realisation but she knew it was true. She gasped. Did he know that too? What would he do if he found out? Would he throw her back into her father's home and leave her to suffer? No. She didn't think he would do that. He was a gentlemen and a friend to her, even in the short time she had known him.

She sighed at this thought as the pain slowly ebbed away. After a few moments she began to clean herself using the assortment of soaps and oils on the shelves by the tub, making sure to be gentle on the bruised areas. When her hair and body were clean she lifted herself out of the tub, surprised at the lack of pain it caused.

When she opened the door, she found he had left her a pair of silk pyjamas there. She dried and put them on before walking into the kitchen, wonderful smells hitting her nose.

-Switch POV-

Hannibal was dishing up the plates of beef steak and vegetables when he smelled her. He had not heard her emerge from the bathroom but he could smell her. She had used coconut oil and almond body wash, mixed with the vanilla scented shampoo she had used on her hair. It was a heavenly concoction of scents and he turned to see her stood only metres from him, smiling sheepishly. ''I hope you enjoyed your bath, dear Celeste.'' He addressed her.

''but, of course. It was a delight, monsieur Hannibal.'' She smiled making her eyes glow a darker red. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her long black hair glistened as she walked towards a seat at the island bar and climbed upon it, her eyes never leaving his. For the first time since the orphanage, Hannibal was speechless. ''The dinner smells amazing Hannibal.'' She complimented, bringing him out of his reverie.

-Switch POV-

Celeste watched him with eagle eyes and a small smile, revealing a row of perfect, white teeth. She did this purposefully, gauging his reaction. He seemed unaffected, but Celeste knew better. A red fire burnt behind his eyes, that only she could see.

She thought that, maybe, she would have to one day show her true self to him. She was just as strong as anyone her age, but she was fast, lithe, flexible and skilled. She doubted he knew that. If she could trust him enough in the days that follow, she would reveal herself to him, and hope that he accepts her. She thought he would, as the same fire that burns red behind his eyes, burns behind hers.

Someone cleared their throat. She looked up. It was Hannibal. ''Oh, Monsieur. My apologies, I was away with my thoughts.'' She said, flushing a bright red.

''That is perfectly fine, Celeste. Enjoy your meal.'' He said, gesturing to the plate before her. She hadn't noticed it before. It smelled wonderful, the rich aroma filling her senses.

-Switch POV-

As she began to eat, Hannibal watched her with rapt fascination, before starting his own meal. They sat in comfortable silence and glanced up at each other every several minutes before he broke the silence, ''So, Dear Celeste. Would you like some wine to celebrate your new found freedom?'' he asked, a light smirk gracing his face.

''Wine sounds lovely monsieur. But do you mind if... well, it has been a long night you see, and I would like some fresh air...'' she was nervous, he thought. But, why?

''Of course, I will just clean up and we may go-''

''It's not necessary to escort me, Hannibal. Please do excuse my rudeness, and I am grateful for your offer but I like to walk alone to... clear my mind, you see.'' Ah, she wanted time to herself. How did he not see that before? She was the only person able to evade him like that.

''Celeste, do you really think it is safe for you at this time?'' he asked, uncertain of what he could do to change her mind.

''Of course, Hannibal. I will be safe.'' She assured him.

''Then go. Enjoy the air, My Dear.'' He said with a smile.

''Thank you, Hannibal.'' She said.

She stood and walked into the bedroom, changing. When she came out, moments later, she was wearing tight black pants and a white shirt with a leather jacket to match. He felt a light burn inside of him at her appearance. That's my girl, he thought. She put on some leather boots and waved goodbye to him, he smiled back.

When she left out of the door, Hannibal collected the dishes and went to wash them in the sink. When he was done he let his mind wonder. He hoped she was safe, his dear Celeste. What if she wasn't? Oh, god. He shouldn't have let her go out alone. She can be very persuasive, that girl. He grabbed his own leather jacket and boots and ran out of his home following her light scent, hoping he would find her safe.

-Switch POV-

When she left the apartment, she felt a cold wind ruffle her silky hair. She walked around the block and decided on a shortcut through the alley to the park in the town centre. As she rounded the corner, she heard a wolf whistle and the heavy footsteps of unmistakably drunken men. There were two of them and they were right behind her. This could get ugly, fast.

She quickened her pace. ''Hey babey! Want a good time?'' one of them yelled in German. She turned to get into a defensive stance. One man, the one that had yelled, looked about 37, and the other around 40. They both stunk of whisky.

''No. Thank you for the offer but I am in a rush to return home.'' She said in fluent German. They looked surprised at her linguistic skills, but kept advancing on her.

''come on now, you wouldn't want this to get ugly would you? Better you give it than we take it, hmm?'' the older man said. Her stomach churned but she ignored the strong urge to be sick.

''I will give you one more chance to leave me alone before I make you.'' She said, lowering her voice to a metallic hiss. They only laughed.

She turned to leave and the younger one grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground, hitting her head against the hard wall. The older one then attempted to climb on top of her but she was too quick. She jumped to her feet and twisted, kicking him square in the jaw. ''ahh!'' he yelled, falling to the ground. His friend looked pissed and tried to grab her hair so she whipped it around and it slapped him in the face.

She laughed. It was time. Unfortunately for them her inner monster had taken control. She was going to kill the disgusting creatures, and she was going to love it.

Before the man could react, she turned and lashed out at his face, scratching it deeply from his right eye to his chin. He cried out, but it was too late. He had had his chance. She launched at him and took him to the ground, straddling his body. She grabbed his face, ignoring his whimpers and pleas, and exposed his neck. Before he realised what was happening she struck, like a viper, her sharp teeth cutting through his tender skin like a knife through butter. The monster inside was overjoyed.

When the blood began to poor out, she closed her mouth over the wound and sucked hard, swallowing the sweet liquid. When she had had her fill, she sat up and snapped his neck; turning to the unconscious man she had kicked. She took a long, serrated knife from her pocket and lashed out, cutting across his abdomen. She stood and began to watch his guts spill from the cut. It was then that she became aware of another presence in the alley. She inhaled deeply before turning to face him.

''Hannibal'' she whispered. He would hate her now. Wide eyed, she turned and fled, not caring over her appearance. Luckily there were no people out at that time and she was able to get to the park without being spotted. She had nowhere to go now. What would she do?

The river in the park was near; she could hear the steady flow of water. She turned in that direction and ran toward the stone bridge. When she reached it, she allowed her tired body to collapse against the cobble stones. She sat up when she could sense another approaching. It was him. She gazed emotionlessly at the water below, her legs crossed.

Hannibal sat down beside her and took her in his arms. She was confused. Did he still want her? Did he still care for her?

-Switch POV-

When Hannibal had left the apartment he had caught a light smell of coconut and ran after it, remembering the bath oil she had used. He followed it all the way around the block until it took off in another direction, through an alley.

When he turned the corner, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever imagined. He could not move, instead he just watched. She was magnificent; the way she struck out, lightening quick and disabled her opponents.

He had, at first, thought she was in danger but he quickly realised he was wrong when he right leg swung around into the German's jaw and knocked him fully unconscious. After that, he could only watch as she took down the second man and straddled him. He could not believe his eyes; she was drinking from the man. Draining him.

Her teeth and nails were sharp, like his. She had to be like him; different. But better. She had the same red in her eyes, the same fighting skill, the same sharp teeth and animalistic fury. She was well contained like him and knew how to control herself. But now... now she was free; letting go of any and all emotions. She was beautiful. Even more so than he had believed was humanly possible. But, she wasn't human. And neither was he.

When she had had her fill, she leaned back and snapped the filthy man's neck. Then she moved back to the unconscious form and gutted him, faster than even he could.

She lifted her face then and inhaled as her body tensed. She had sensed his presence. She turned and whispered, ''Hannibal''. Her lovely face, splashed with blood, was tainted by a faint agony. She thought he would hate her. He knew how she felt; he had felt the same when Lady Murasaki had left him on that boat, disgusted by him.

She turned and fled before he had had chance to move, lost in his thoughts. Before following, however, he saved the memory of her fight in his memory palace, ready to return to it later.

He followed then, and smelt her, the blood mixed with her natural scent and the scents she had used during her bathing.

When he reached her, she was sprawled on the cobbles of the old bridge before she once again sensed his arrival and sat up with her legs crossed and her face devoid of any and all emotion.

He sat beside her and, after a short moment of thought, he wrapped her in his strong embrace. He could feel the confusion rolling off of her in waves. He let her muse for a few minutes and then whispered close to her ear, ''I love you, Dear Celeste. And I would never leave you because of that.'' He took a breath when she gasped and looked up at him, ''you are mine, Celeste. And I will make sure that you always are.''

Tears fled from her eyes in tiny rivers and he watched them with fascination. Why does she cry? Happy, or sad?

-Switch POV-

She was so happy. He had just proclaimed love to her. She would do the same, she decided. But first, ''why do I not repulse you, Hannibal?''

''You could never, my dear. And because I am the same as you. We are both monsters in the eyes of humanity, but we are not alone. We have each other. You will always have me; no matter what.'' She watched him lift his hand to her face and remove it. There was a tear there. Without any hesitation, he lifted it to his lips and tasted its sweet flavour. ''Why do you cry, Celeste?'' he enquired.

'I cry, my dear Hannibal, because I am happy. I cry because... because I love you too.'' She whispered. She watched as her words changed him, his maroon eyes glowed red and his mouth curved into a breathtaking smile. He was happy, too.

-Switch POV-

She loved him. She truly loved him the way he loved her. The red in her eyes glowed and her sparkling white teeth were revealed in a beautiful smile. We are happy, he thought. And he vowed, then, that he would make sure that she was never unhappy again.

Little did Hannibal know that, sometimes, bad luck finds you.


End file.
